Wind
by BooksandCoffee123
Summary: Dead. That's what I'm supposed to be, but somehow, by some horrible miracle, I'm alive... Well not exactly alive, per say, reincarnated is more like it. Fate really must hate me. Self-insert/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello._

 _Well this story has been bothering me for a while, always nagging at me in the back of my mind, so I just gave in and began writing *sigh*._

 _Anyways..._

 _I've been involved with Naruto fandom a lot lately (Yes, I am aware that I'm late, Very late) And I began listening to the first ending, wings, and I kinda...burst out sobbing and the nostalgia hit me... hard, and I thought to myself. Why the fuck am I not writing a fanfiction that gives Naruto a hella of a lot better childhood than whatever crap he had to go through. Thus this was born. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form..I wish I did but sadly I don't_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Death: (noun): The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.

Like any other human on the planet I never given death a second thought.

It was always just there. A simple fact. We were all going to die at one point of our lives, No matter how old you are, No matter where you are, or no matter what you are. There was no questioning it.

Well, that is until you actually die.

Dying, For me at least, was fast. A second in the great void of time. Something so small, yet so big. A milestone in the life I never completed, nor will complete. A snap of a finger, or in a blink of an eye. I was dead.

One second I was out with friends, laughing, having a good time. The next second I was one the cold stone ground, blood leaking out of my chest and mouth. A bullet hole engraved in my heart.

It actually made me want to cry.

Everything I worked so hard for was gone. It all crumbled to dust the minute his finger pulled the trigger. I was no more than a memory in a pile of thousand of other memories. A speck of dust in the wind.

Just like that I died.

And Just like that I was born again.

~X~X~X~

Reincarnation: (noun); The rebirth of a soul in another body.

Death was fast and painless. Being pushed out of a body was an entire different matter.

You see, the last time I closed my eyes I was in an alleyway. A gun pointed at my chest and man threatening to kill me for money. I died then. When I woke up I was expecting to be surrounded by angels and the gates of heaven ahead of me. I was not expecting to be pushed out of a women's vagina with doctors and nurses everywhere I looked.

A grunt and a scream echoed inside the small hospital room followed by some foreign language that I knew but didn't understand. _Oh God, Is that Japenese?!_

So not only was I reincarnated, which was never even supposed to happened, but I was reincarnated half way across the world?! This is just amazing. The voices grew louder and more encouraging. A final scream was heard and nurses and doctors grabbed hold of me. They immediately began cleaning me up and wrapped me in a yellow blanket.

When my sight began focusing I began choking.

The insignia of the leaf was everywhere.

Not only was she reincarnated half way across the word but she was reincarnated into a whole different-fictional-world?! She was reincarnated into Naruto?!This was just great. It was all just so grand.

Fate really does hate her.

The nurse looked at me in concern and then handed me over to my 'mother'. She looked down at me with a proud smile on her face, said some unrecognizable words, paused and then said.

"Arata, your name will be Arata."

I have no idea how I understood that, but I did and I clung to it. She smiled one last time and took her last breath.

And just like that I became an orphan.

Great.

* * *

 _That's a wrap!_

 _I'm still kinda hesitant to post this but oh well. Let me know what you think._

 _Love it? Hate it?_

 _If you hate just remember you can't unread it...unless you have amnesia._

 _(Yes, I did get that from Grace Helbig, and Yes, I know I said it wrong.)_

 _Until next time...maybe_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Unsprisingly, being a baby was hard.

It wasn't hard _acting_ like a normal baby would, but being a twenty-one year old adult _in_ a two month old baby's body is hard. I couldn't walk, my legs were too weak for that. I couldn't talk, it all came out in gurgles. I couldn't read, I still didn't understand the language. I couldn't do anything but sleep, eat, and observe. And that could only bring me so much entertainment.

The orphanage I was staying at was a little one. Run down from age and yet still standing strong. The walls were a dark shade of brown that remind me of wet soil. The carpets were worn and stained from all the kids running and playing on it. The once painted doors were pealing and squeaking when they were open. The metal chairs were rusting. The beds and pillows were ripped with stuffing coming out of them. The food was good, that was alright. But this little run down orphanage was all I had, and that was more than I could ever ask for.

I watched as kids came and went. I watched as they grew. I watched as the cellings and walls crumbled. I watched as bonds were formed, and I watched as scares were made. I watched as rooms were emptyed. I watched as stories were told. I watched as legends were made, and I watched and watched.

Pretty soon I became know as the watcher. The little girl (or baby) who always watched, silent and still. Always at the corner of the room. But what else could you do when all you could do was eat and sleep.

I wondered about my father a lot. Who was he? Was he alive? Did he abandon me? Did he even know about me? It was a mystery to me.

I could imagine how he looked like. From what I remember of my mother, I had her eye shape, yet I imagine that I had my father's eye color, orange. I had my mother's hair color, purple, and from I remember her hair was pretty calm, so I obviously had my father's hair since it pointed in odd directions and the caretakers of the orphanage couldn't control my hair. I had my mother's lip shape and I probably had my father's nose. I was a combination of both, I guess.

"Arata, come here sweetie, it's time for lunch." One of the nursery teachers said. Her hands came under my armpits and lifted me up, settling me on her hip. I gurgled, and she giggled.

"I know, little one, I'm hungry too."

 _You have no idea._

She walked through the crumpled halls, her footsteps barely audible from the screams and laughter inside the Dinning room. She pushed open the door (avoiding a handfull of rice that was thrown her way in the process) and settled me in a high chair.

"Alright, here you are. Can you open your mouth for me Arata?" She asked, scooping some soft, mushy rice onto a spoon. I compiled and open my mouth.

"Oh my. What an intelligent baby you are!" She gushed. A gurgle escaped me. Seems like that was the only thing I could do. _Honey, I'm twenty-one, of course I know how to open my mouth._

She kept cooing and encouraging me to eat, and it was getting hard for me to not roll my eyes. She place the bowl and the plastic spoon on the table. She picked me up, again avoiding any food coming our way, and took me to my room.

"Well, little one, it looks like today's over." _I can see that._ "But don't worry Arata, tomorrow is another day."

 _It's really getting hard to keep my eyes from rolling._

She opened my door. Some chipped paint fell to the floor and the hinges let out a high pitched squeak. And stepped in. The once white paint from the crib was pealing, the metal rocking chair in the corner of the room was rusting, and the green curtains were dull and ripped. The carpet (that was once a beautiful shade of pink) was stained and worn down. She laid me down and tucked me in.

I was gone the minute my head hit the small pillow.

* * *

 _Done!_

 _Well if you guys noticed or not Arata tends to let her mind wander alot, much like me since she is me in a way. Her name and eye and hair color are symbiotic, I made sure to use the Japenese meanings BTW, if you happen to Google the meaning behind her name and hair/eye color, you'll find that it all goes with her personality._

 _I'm not planning of jumping right into the Naruto plot starts, I want you all to get to know Arata and what her struggles are as she decides what she wants to do. You will see the Charaters through out this little Arc maybe some glances and peeks but not all are going to stay...except one person, you all probably know who it is though so be patient and bare with me._

 **Thinker90:** _I hope to see you in the future as well, if my horrible writing skills don't manage to scare you away (still pretty new at this.)_

 **DarkDust27:** _I'm glad you like it. Well to answer your questions. Arata will be apart of team 7 but I am still debating on if I am adding a number to the team or kicking someone out and replacing them with her. For the paring I am not paring her with anyone yet, it will all be strictly friendship for a while. You won't see any romance until they're about 14 or 15 maybe. Sorry._

 _That's all for now until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

When I finally manage to say my first word I was ecstatic. The word 'fuck' may not be a memorable or common first word but it was a word no less.

Now how I came on saying this word was painful (falling on my face while trying to walk is _very_ painful, especially when the floor was practically concrete.) And yelling out fuck, attracted many people's attention, shaking their heads in disapproval at my caretaker all the while. I could care less. I just said my first word! I could talk!

It was a very emotional moment for me.

The said caretaker, Hikari, panicked once she caught sight of the tears running down my face. Arms flailing, she came at my side in an instant, her hands inspecting me from every angle. She sighed, relieved that nothing grave had happen. "Arata, it's okay. You only have a few scratches."

I ignored her, my eyes narrowed in concentration. "Fuck."

I blinked, and smiled. I continued to ignore the scolding stare that Hikari kept sending me. I said the word louder and a gleeful laugh escaped me. Hikari claped a hand over my mouth and hoisted me up on her hip. "Arata, you must never say those words. It's rude and very bad."

I managed _not_ to roll my eyes at her words.

"It's very improper," She continued on. "And unladylike."

This time I did roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady! You will be a very well bred _proper_ lady. So that mean no becoming ninja," I fussed and squirmed when she said this. "No fighting with the boys, no rolling in the mud, no eating like a raging beast, no- Arata! Stop that!"

I felt a very strong urge to stomp my foot and yell out a very childish 'no'. I didn't care if I _was_ (technically speaking) twenty-two, she was getting on my nerves.

Fate really does hate me.

"Arata, stop squirming. No- Arata comeback here."

I ran away (or stumbled away was more like it.) And yelled out 'fuck' again over my shoulder just to get on her nerves. Now, I have no idea how I managed to run while I couldn't even _walk_ a few minutes ago but I did.

And it was freaking awesome for a just turned one year old.

I managed to make my way to a ramen stand, I blindingly grabbed the nearest thing and hid behind it. That 'thing' I managed to hide behind was a pair of legs. Fantastic. The woman looked at me curiously but said nothing. Not that I was complaining or anything.

"Arata!" I heard Hikari call. I moved closer to the lady's legs.

"Are you hiding." The woman asked kneeling so she was at eye level with me. I hesitated and then nodded.

"What's your name little one." She said kindly.

My face scrunched up. "Ara-ka."

She smiled, but she was already smiling so I don't know how she managed to smile while smiling but she did it. "That's a unique name to give a girl, my name is Mikoto Uchiha."

I don't know what happened next, but I'm pretty sure I fainted. 'Cause when I woke up I was in a different room with Itachi Uchiha's face hovering over me.

Fate really _does_ hate me.

* * *

 _done and done._

 _So firstly I want to say this is not my best chapter (I'll be saying that a lot but just bare with me) but whatcha gonna do about it *shrugs*. Secondly, these chapters are going to be short right until the Naruto plot starts, but every two chapters are going to be one year or so until she goes to the academy. Thirdly, has anyone watched markiplier's hunny pop series? If you have then I think I'm talking for everyone when I say, JUST bang the fricken cat girl. Everyone wants to see that._

 _Ahem._

 **Kurama831:** _I have debated all pros and cons and I am glad to say that Arata will NOT be an extra member of team 7, so you don't have to worry about that my dear. Also Sakura will be within the plot to an extant. I love her to much of a character to push her out completely._

 **DarkDust27:** _I'm glad you like it._

 **TheRealDeal44:** _I try to make the most I can since school starts in a couple days for me. She is going to train, but she's not all that fimiliar with her chakra, nor does she know she has chakra yet. Don't worry were getting to that part soon:). Arata will be training with Naruto at some point, probably around the time she figures out she has chakra._

 _Thank you for the good luck. Kami knows_ _I need it._

 **Realworld no Shinobi:** _That was a really good way to open a review ;) I'm glad you like it (so far). Hope I don't scare you away either._

 _Thats all the reviews. Thank you all for the support!_

 _Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

I blinked. Itachi blinked. I stared. Itachi stared. I moved. Itachi moved. I raised an eyebrow, he raised an eyebrow. I scowled, he scowled. I pouted, he pouted. I rised a hand, he raised a hand. I stood up, he stood up. I dance, he danced. It was a like a game of Simon says.

I would have never imagined to be playing Simon says with the Itachi Uchiha.

It was unbelievable.

A giggle inturrupetd our little dance (which consisted of the swaying of hips and moving around in a circle.) Mikoto stood at the doorway, a tiny chibi version of who I assume to be Sasuke on her hip. She was wearing a dark dress coverd by a semi - stained white apron. She gave us an amused smile.

"Mother," Itachi said, his voice soft. "She's awake."

Mikoto giggled once again. "I can see that."

She walked over to us and placed Sasuke by Itachi's feet, and kneeled in front of me. Mikoto placed a gentle hand on my face and moved my head to the side. She hummed and retreated to the corner of the room, shuffled through the drawers, and came back to my side, a band aid in one hand.

"Arata was it?" She asked placing the band aid my cheek, I nodded. "Well you got a little scratch here but it should heal in a week or so."

She looked over to Sasuke and Itachi. "Your the same age as Sasuke, yes."

A nodd.

"Itachi, come bring your little brother over here." Mikoto waved them over. "Why don't you three play until I find Arata's parents hmmm?"

I tried to stop her by saying 'but wait I don't have parents!' But it all came out as gurgles and choked words. I let out a frustrating groan, and settled with saying 'fuck' instead, Because fuck indeed. I sighed and stared at Sasuke who was gurgling, and then looked at Itachi, who was giving me an amused stare.

I stood up and motioned him over. I couldn't talk, I doubted Sasuke knew how to play cards, so why not put on a little show for him. Once Itachi was at my side again, I began dancing, he followed, and Sasuke laughed.

It was a really weird day for me.

~X~X~X~

When Mikoto found us again, both Itachi and I were playing cards (we gave up dancing a while ago.) And Sasuke was watching us, a card in his own hand as well, but all he did was abuse it by nibbling on it. She let out another giggle and picked me up.

"Well, Arata I found the orphanage you were staying at and your Caretaker is here to pick you up." She said with a smile.

"Itachi, Sasuke say bye to Arata." Itachi waved, while Sasuke gurgled. I squirmed in Mikoto's grasp. She let me down and I ran over to Itachi. I placed the hair clip I had in my hair in his hand and ran back to Mikoto, raising my arms up for her to pick me up again. She had an amused smile on her face, but picked me up no less. I waved one last time at the boys and let Mikoto carry me out with out any fuss.

I danced with Itachi, met cute chibi Sasuke, ran away from Hikari, said my first words, and met Mikoto Uchiha.

That went better than expected...I guess.

* * *

 _Done. Really short chapter but it's done._

 _So Itachi is around five years old here, and Sasuke is one of course. Uhh, yeah. Well I'm beat, and school starts in about a day or so (sadly), but I should be stI'll updating each day but after the first week is over how about I update each monday...that's sounds good yeah?_

 **Crazysupernaturalangel:** _I'm glad you think so._

 **DarkDust27:** _I hope this satisfy's you. Thank you._

 _Thank you for the support. Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

With the arival of my second birthday, I noticed that people sort of...well...glowed.

Some people glowed brightly, so brightly in fact that it hurt to look at them. While others didn't glow at all. At first I thought I was seeing auras, but that didn't add up, since everything had an aura and an aura was supposed to have color and all I saw was pure white glow. After that theory was thrown out the window, it was kinda confirmed that it was chakra that I was seeing. Since it was mostly ninja that glowed.

It proved to be troublesome when the person had a lot of chakra stored in their body. They glowed like the sun. So it was difficult to see the persons features, instead I only saw the shape of the body.

Basically I was sort of blind.

It sucked.

Now, I'm not complaining or anything, it was actually pretty cool, and pretty useful given the correct circumstances but like how the hell do you turn this thing off? I could barely see. So much fucking chakra, like what the hell?!

It kinda reminded me of the _Byakugan,_ But last time I Checked, I wasn't related to any of the Hyūga clan, and my eyes weren't pupil-less.

But who knows? I am an orphan after all.

Well, now that I've explained all that, this all leads me to my situation... being blinded by a huge ball of glowing red and blue chakra, It so fucking bright, I literally fell to the ground to the ground from the shock. It just appeared, Like oh hey, let me just..BAM!

Now your fucking blind.

"Hey, awre chu ohkay?"

I blinked and looked up...and immediately regretted it. I looked back down with my eyes closed and pouted. "No."

"Why?!" The voice exclaimed.

"Because," I fumbled with my fingers. Should I tell him..or her? "Because..." I trailed off.

"BecauseyourreallybrightandI'msortakindablindrightnow." There I said it.

"Huh?!."

"Nothin'" I grumbled, and after a moment I asked. "What's your name?"

"Huh me? Oh! I'm Nawuto! Beweve it!"

I sighed. After meeting Itachi and Sasuke and hanging out with them for a while I got over fainting when meeting any of the Naruto characters. When you hang out with Itachi, you tend to let werid and unusal things not bother you any more.

"I'm Arata." I said, stretching out a hand for him to shake. Which he took eagerly, shaking it so hard my body jerked.

"Araka?! Why do you have a boy's name?! Are you a boy." He asked quite loudly. My eyebrow twitched.

"No, I am very much a girl" I told him.

"Huh? Then why'd tay name you that?" I could just hear him scratch his head in confusion.

I shurgged. "I dunno, why don't you ask my parents."

"Oh! Ohkay! Where are they?"

"They're dead." I paused. "Well I know my mom's dead. I dunno about my dad, I think he's dead."

It was silent for a while.

"My parents are dead too." He said. I mentality slapped myself, I totally forgot about that, who forgets that.

I looked at him and squinted. "Well, we can be like...siblings. That way we don't feel lonely when our friends are gone." I shurgged. There was no way I was going to let Naruto go through a lonely childhood again. Not when I'm here.

"Really?! I'very never had a sister before! Beweve it!" A pause. "You won't run away right?"

"No! I promise." I told him. "Hey..Naruto do you want to go get some ramen? I was-"

"Yesh! Come on Araka let's go!"

"No, wait Naruto!"

* * *

 _Hey._

 _Well, sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do. I just started school yesterday and I kinda rested for a while since my classes are everywhere this year, and I come home do the usual and then immediately go take a nap. So yeah, I've been tired a lot lately. Anyways, I feel like I'm going too fast, but I kinda wanted to introduce each Naruto Charater each two chapter, also again like the Naruto characters each two chapter will be like a year for Arata so here she's about two._

 _But if I'm going to fast please tell me._

 ** _PLEASE READ BELOW_**

 _On another note._ Holy...oh _my gosh...wow. You guys are the best. 26 favorites, 43 follows, 13 reviews, and I'm in a community, a freaking community. I know it may not seem like a lot, but you guys have to understand, I went into this thinking I would have about 5 reviews, 15 follows and like 5 favorites at this point, I didn't even expect to be added into a community. And the traffic graph. So many views. Wow...thank you so much. Ughhhh I just want to hug each and everyone of you._

 _Okay, so moving on to other ideas, I'm thinking of making a different story. It's going to be about Arata and the many adventures she has with the Naruto Charaters as she makes her way to the academy. Yes, this means longer chapters and more antics (DarkDust27 I'm looking at you.) AND it will be dedicated to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorite. So let me know if you want to see that._

 **Black Eclipse Soul:** _I can assure you they were not playing the same game at all. Well Itachi did blink but never said anything. I always imagined Itachi as a sort of go with the flow guy. Thank you, and I cannot wait to see you in future chapters:)_

 **DarkDust27:** _I think I've used your username so many times that my phone has it saved... Anyways, thank you, I'm glad your loving everything. I will fluff away, there will be fluff everywhere ;) thank you for reviewing my dear._

 **Kurama831:** _really? I'm glad, I felt like I made Itachi OOC for a moment there, whew! It was kinda hard writing him, but he's always hit me as a sort of go with the flow~ kid. I don't know why._

 **NOTHINGbutADREAM:** _Thank you so much my dear, I'm glad._

 **Realworld no Shinobi:** _I'm happy you loved it:) I hope you'll love love this chapter as well. I glad I haven't made you want to unread it yet;)_

 _Well that's all, have a great day and I'll see you next time㈏3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Ichiruka's.

Best freaking ramen stand ever.

Naruto really wasn't kidding when he said ramen was the best thing ever, especially when it's Ichiruka. It's like cup noddles or maruchan but _better_. Heck, it was is insulting even comparing them to maruchan or cup noddles. Ichiruka's ramen didn't taste like water with really soggy noddles and mushy vegetables. It was like heaven in a bowl. I think I moaned when I first tasted it.

Too soon the bowl was empty.

A great tragedy indeed.

"It's gone Already!, I wasn't even finished-ta! Beweve it!" I heard Naruto cry in dispar. I patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"I believe you Naruto, I truly do." A sniff. "I too, am going through with what your going."

"It's not fair!" He wailed.

"I know Naruto, I know." I whispered as he leaned into me. "It was gone too fast but, Naruto, we all must go through a time where we reach that final noddle and we know that you will probably have to wait a couple minutes for our next bowl. But it'll be worth it because there will come a time were we will relive those moments of deliousness. We just need to be patient."

Naruto sobbed. "Your so wise Araka-chan!" He sniffed. "But it just takes soooo long, Beweve it!"

I put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh, it's Arata-nee-Chan now."

"R-rwght"

A laugh interrupted our little show of sadness. "Was it really that good?" A man said, when I looked over he glowed, he didn't glow as brightly as Naruto but it still slightly stung. He was sitting in stool next to us, lazily playing with his own ramen.

"If by good you mean heaven then yes, it was good." I said, Naruto yelling out a 'Believe it' in the background. He laughed again."

"Really? It tasted like plain old ramen to me." He shurgged. Naruto and I gasped.. I leaned back, clutching my chest as if he punched me.

" _How could you?!"_ I furiously whispered.

"Yeah! How could chu?!" Naruto repeated. Before the man could reply two bowls of ramen were set in front of us.

"Here you are." A younger looking Teuchi said.

The other man forgotten, we dug into our meals. Slurping and chewing the deliousness that was ramen. We ate until we were full, and even then we ate until we were sure that our stomachs were on the brink of exploding. Naruto leaned back and patted his stomach.

"That was the best ramen I've ever had!" He exclaimed, and then looked at me with wide eyes. "Can we go here everyday nee-chan?!"

I shurgged and dug through the small pouch of money I had. "No, I only have enough money for a small toy." I pouted.

He let out a whine. "Whyyy?"

I leaned into him sighing dramaticly. "The world is a cruel and unfair place."

He rubbed his eyes and then suddenly yawned. "I'm sleepy."

I yawned immediately _after_ him. "Same."

"Araka?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a last name? Mines Uzumaki."

I blinked. That was random, but now that I think about it. I never was given a last name, it was always just Arata."No, I don't. It's just Arata."

"Oh," Another yawn. "You can have mine. Araka Uzumaki."

I blinked again. Naruto was such a sweetheart. How could anyone hate him? It was unbelievable. "Thank you."

He hummed, and then his body slumped against mine.I sighed and slid from my stool, catching Naruto as he fell after me. I grunted as I put his arm around my neck, and dragged him out of the bar. This was really too much work for a two year old.

* * *

 _Done!_

 _I'm sorry, but updates are going to be less often then usual, with school and other stuff... There isn't much I have to talk about, not that any of you read the author's -_-_

 _Did that sound mean? Apparently my sister thinks I sound mean in my A/N._

 **DarkDust27:** _It does motivate me, I cherish each and every single review I receive. Also, don't worry there will be plenty of smacking some sense into Sakura later, my dear;)_

 **1:** _I know, I know, I run out of imagination to fast..BUT I'm actually planning on writing a different story, that revolves around Arata and her after encounters with the Characters. That means the aftermath of the meeting with the Uchiha's and now, Naruto, but if you don't want to read that I'm glad to say that the chapters are going to be longer than usual now! Just give me some patience:) Also I am terribly sorry that your username is messed up. FNF is being a jerk._

 **CalicoKitty402:** _Thank you:)_

 **Minamichi (Guest):** _Sadly romance is not a priority in this story, it will take the back seat, but I am still debating who to pair Arata up with, I'll probably make a poll later on. Anyways, thank you for reviewing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

To be completely honest I didn't plan on becoming a ninja. It just seemed impossible for me, I didn't know the first thing about recognizing my own Chakra, I didn't even know if I had any chakra. I could see other people's chakra but that didn't necessarily mean I had any of my own chakra...

Okay, so maybe I was being a little bit stupid, but _me?!_ become a njnja?! Yeah, no I would die the first minute- No, _second_ I stepped into the field. Being a ninja, as badass as it sounds, I couldn't do that. I was a hundred percent sure that I would become useless, no doubt about it. I could become strong but...

That required physical work.

Ugh.

Now, Now, your probably thinking 'Arata-San how are you going to change the future for the better if you don't become a ninja.' Haha, I'm not. You see, there's this thing where if you change the future then everything thing goes down to shit, or everything becomes cupcakes and rainbows.

Not going to risk it.

I couldn't even achieve that even if I tried. My memory was fading. I could only remember the events leading up to the Chunin exams, and a little after bit after that. I was useless, and it's not like I haven't already changed the future. I've probably changed Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto's lives. That counted as something...right?.

I groaned out loud. I want to become a ninja, but at the same time I know I'm not going to be of any use and, anything I do can mess up the entire universe. Literally. I let out another groan and rolled onto my back.

It was quiet outside, save the faint sounds of a river near by and the soft rustling of leaves. I closed my eyes. I'm not gonna lie, I really wanted to become a ninja but my presence there could ruin everything. I could make everything worse, everyone here could die because of me...I would give up my desires if it ment that everyone would remain safe...Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Mikoto...

I sighed and pressed the palm of my hands to my eyes. Why did everything need to be so complicated?

"I always find you in the strangest places." A quiet voice said. I jumped, almost falling of the branch I was lying on.

"Itachi!" I grabbed the bark of the tree to steady myself. "What the hell! I almost died!"

He sighed, and jumped right next to me. "Stop exaggerating, I would have caught you if you had fallen."

I scooted far enough so he could sit comfortably beside me. "Right." I rolled my eyes. "'Cause that worked _so_ well last time."

He gave me a look. "It was either you or Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I sighed again leaning into him a little bit. Okay, Itachi's pretty wise, he would know what to do, but how do I ask him without sounding like a nut job? "Ne, Ita?"

"Hn?"

"If you were to...I dunno? Be reincarnated into a fictional world where you knew what would happen in the future and you had the chance to save everyone from their fate, but you didn't know if your actions would ruin everything...would you do it?"

He said nothing for a while but looked at sky with a blank expression. He sighed and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. Itachi reached out and flicked me in the forehead...hard.

"Hey! What the-Itachi you jerk." I almost fell of the tree branch from the impact. It was only Itachi's arm around my waist that kept me from falling. I scowled at him, to which he returned with a blank look my way, but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. Smug asshole.

"Well?" I nugded him.

"Hn"

I signed burying my face in my hands. "Nevermind, forget I even asked."

"Hn"

"Fine whatever, you didn't need to answer me anyways." I said pouting and crossing my arms. He signed. Itach does that a lot, I noticed.

"You ask the strangest questions." He paused for a moment and then finally answered. "I would take it."

I ripped my gaze away from him weighing the pros and cons of his words. I sighed, if itachi would take that chance...no, I would wait until I was certain nothing would harm them. "Thanks Ita." I glanced at him. "Why'd you come here anyways, you never _willingly_ come and find me. So who sent you this time? Sasuke, Naruto, Mikoto?

He looked at me weirdly but said nothing. "Mother called for you."

 _So it was Mikoto._ I raised an eyebrow. "Ah, what now?"

He smirked at me. "Dinner." Was all he said before he promptly jumped down and flashed away.

"Hey! Itachi don't leave me here. ITACHI!"

X~X~X

"Arata! What on earth happened to you?!" Mikoto said when she opened the door to welcome me. I glared past her at the smirking Itachi, and Sasuke who was beside him smiling a little too sweetly. I'm sure he had something to do with all those traps.

"Mikoto-San you don't mind if I kill your sons do you?" I asked through clenched teeth. Her eyes widen in realization and then she turned and glared at her boys half heartedly.

"Itachi, Sasuke, what did you do to make Arata here look like she was trampled on by a bunch of animals?" She asked amused, I scowled when they both looked at her innocently.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke said rocking on the balls of his feet, and smirked when we made eye contact.

"Why you-" I growled out.

Mikoto clapped her hands interrupting me. "Oh, I think dinner Is ready." She said brightly. I stared at her.

"Traitor." She smiled.

"Gomen Arata, but I like my sons very much alive."

I heard Itachi scoff quietly. "As if she could even lay a hand on me."

"Don't be so confident ita~ soon Sasuke and I will eventually surpass you." I said smugly and turned to Sasuke. "Right?"

Sasuke gave Itachi an apologetic look. "Gomen nii-sama."

Itachi gave me a doubtful look. "I don't doubt Sasuke to surpass me but you?"

I norrowed my eyes at him and stuck my nose up in the air. "Never say never."

"Hn"

* * *

 _IM LATE!_

 _I'm so so so so sorry *bows* This chapter was a pain in the ass, and I don't like the outcome either *sigh* fucking writers block._

 _Anyways, This chapter is kinda of a time skip so Arata's about 4 yes old right now._

 **Mimamicchi:** _I wouldn't say she has a Kekkei Genkai just yet...but does she have a werid Byakugan like power? perhaps..all the picecs will fall together in due time. Don't worry._

 **Crazysupernaturalangel:** _Gracias, my dear._

 **DarkDust27:** Arigato. Sorry she didn't meet any of the characters this time, but she will soon...*smiles wickedly* in the most interesting ways too.

 **1eragon33:** _merci, Gracias, Arigato my dear, my goal was met! Thanks for taking the time to review._

 **Vaughn Tyler:** _I ran out of languages to thank people with...sorry, but thano you all the same!_

 ** _Lalathefox:_** _I'm glad I've made you laugh:) thank you for taking the time to review!_

 _That's all the reviews! So sorry if I sound awkward in my replies haha..._

 _Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

You know...I've had many embarrassing and awkward experience in my life (lives?). From the time someone mistook me as someone else when they asked me to prom, to the time I tripped while getting my diploma at my high school graduation. But this, _this,_ was by far the most embarrassing, awkward experience I have ever had.

Getting caught reading Icha, Icha paradise by Kakashi.

Yes, you heard right. _The_ Kakashi. Copy cat Kakashi. Kakashi of the sharigan. Child Prodigy at age five Kakashi. The white fang's kid Kakashi. Once upon a time Hokage Kakashi.

Fucking Kakashi Hatake

Someone kill me now...

Please.

Now I didn't really plan on getting caught reading _Icha, Icha Paradise_ I only wanted some good reading material, Since I finished every book we had in the library, and Icha, Icha was just sitting there. Alone. Waiting to be read. Damn it, it was calling to me and I just had to. But hey, in my defense I always wondered about those damn books, if you had wanted to blame anything, blame my inner fangirl. That and It was super good. I'm not even kidding it was really good, despite all the smut, but let's not focus on that right now.

"You know." Kakashi drawled out, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "I'm pretty sure thats not the kind of reading material a kid at your age should read."

Then I did the most embarrassing and childish thing I could ever do. "You're not my dad."

And then I blew a raspberry at him.

Lovely...

"Now, Now" He said, waving his hands in a very...Kakashi manner. "You see I need that particular book and-"

"Well you can't have it~" I sang, skipping away from him. I didn't care if he was Kakashi or once the love of my life ( previous life) aside from Itachi, Tobi, Marada, Sasuke, Shikimaru, Garaa, Orochimari at one point, and Naruto of course, I was not giving him this book. And of course that wasn't up to me either.

Damn ninjas.

Kakashi plucked out of my hiding place, which was under the bookstore's sofa ,and lifted me up right until we were eye to eye. Literally in his case. He gave me an eye smile. "I really need that book-"

"No."

"Look...?"

"Arata, Arata Uzumaki." I told him helpfully.

"Arata, I really, really want that book-"

"No-pe!"

He sighed. "Arata, I'll make you a deal"

Now that got my attention. "Hmmm?"

"If you give me that book, I'll hold it until your old enough to read it hmmm, deal?"

I looked at him up and down. "Promise."

"Promise."

"Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?" I said, staring wide eyed at him. He blinked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." He repeated. I held out the book, and looked at him innocently.

"If you break that promise Mister I promise to become a ninja strong enough to Kick. Your. Ass." I intertwined my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth. "Kay?"

He just blinked. I waved. "Bye-Bye"

And I left.

Halfway through my way home I realized something. I just met Kakashi Hatake.

All the way in Uchiha compound Sasuke heard a high pitched squeal. He sighed and turned to his Aniki. "Five ryou says that was Arata who just squealed."

"Hn"

* * *

Yes, I know short chapter sorry.

Okay, so I am proud to announce I have decided on a paring...or is it love triangle..kind of? Yeah, it's a somewhat like a love triangle, for Arata. Ta-da! Suprise!

Can anyone guess who it is? Or who they are?

 **Mimamicchi:** Actually no It doesn't have romance yet. To an outsider (us readers) it might look like romance but in reality they aren't really aware that their 'touching' or 'flirting' is romantic at all. To them it's just normal...well to Arata it is, I don't know about Itachi. Maybe, he's older then her by five years but I really doubt he sees anything romantic about their touching. In the future maybe but right now No. Purely friendship.

Thank you for reviewing, dear!

 **Vaughn Tyler:** Puis, Puis (that's french for thank you)

 **Realworld no Shinobi:** Dhanyawad!

I don't know, it might become significant in the future it might not, maybe, just maybe *winks*

I'm glad you love it my dear!

 **Victor Prince (Guest):** Brazil! Woah, I've always wanted to go there but sadly *reaches into pocket and pulls out a gum wrapper wit some lint* I'm broke.

I am so glad you love it though! You flatter me too much, really. Thank you so much, as a new writer I really needed that. Again thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Goof Luck on you English!

 **DarkDust27:** Five down, five more to go. We're almost there.

Anyways, hope this satisfy's you! Thank you for reviewing!

 **BloodyORing:** *wiggles fingers* did you sing never say never by Justin Biber when you read that too?

Well, Arata finally introduces herself as an Uzumaki so I hope that satisfy's you until they go to the academy...Poor Iruka now he has to deal with more Uzumakis *laughs evily*

 **Alice (Guest):** I'm glad, thank you for reviewing.

P.s. that's french for I can't wait right? Is it? I don't want to embarrass myself, Google translate isn't helping either. *sulks*

Well that all the review! Until next time


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 _Sasuke..._

 _Please don't leave me..._

 _My dream is to kill a certain man..._

 _You're too weak..._

 _My only goal is in the darkness..._

 _Don't go.._

 _Sasuke.._

 _Sasuke.._

 _SasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke_

 _ **Sasuke...**_

My eyes shot right open, immediately getting blinded by the sunlight. I was heaving and sweating, my bed sheets were tangled around my legs. My lungs and throat burned, and kami I was cold. I blindingly walked through the room, tripping and stumbling over books and toys until I bumped into the door. I reached out and slid it open, and walked out into the corridor. The floorboards creaked under my weight, which made me cringe knowing that I could wake anyone up.

"Arata-chan?"

I jumped, spinning around to meet wide blue eyes gazing up at me curiously. "Oh, Kaname-kun you scared me." I breathed out.

He blinked owlishly at me. "Someone's looking for you."

I blinked, and looked down at my clothes. A beige shirt that reached my knees, and torn up black shorts. I needed to change. "Who?"

He scratched his cheek. "Well he's blonde, and he...well has whiskers. Which I thought was weird, and he's really loud and he has blue eyes."

I ruffled his hair. " Oh, that's Naruto. Arigato Kaname-kun, can you tell him that I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Hai, bye-bye Arata-chan" He gave me a little wave, and ran off. I dragged myself back to my room. My throat sill burned like a bitch but anything for Naruto. Damn brat had me wrapped around his little finger and he knew it too. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and sliped on some dark shorts and a green top. It totally clashed with my hair but...Naruto.

I ran down stairs, grabbing an apple when I passed the kitchen and said a quick farewell to Hikari, Kaname, and the rest of the kids before I ran right into Naruto. Literally.

"Arata-nee-chan!" He knocked me to the ground, his face buried in my stomach and his arms around my waist. I patted his head.

"Ohayo to you too Naruto." I laughed. "Now let me get up."

He removed himself from my waist and helped me up. Naruto was taller than me, much to my disappointment. My head came face to face with his chest, and I had to crane my head to look at him. He was messy, dirt was smudged on his face and hair, his shirt was wrinkled and ripped.

He may be taller than me and slightly older by a few days, physically not mentality, mind you, but that didn't stop me from mothering him.

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a stare. "Naruto Uzumaki, where on earth have you been to make you look like that." I waved a hand at his attire.

He scratched the back of his head and gave me a sheepish smile. "I was at the park."

Immediately after he said that I felt fear grip my heart. Is he hurt? Did anyone hurt him? Is he okay? Please let him be okay. I swear if anyone hurt him-

"Nee-chan I'm alright." Naruto's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He gave me a smile that could light up the world, and I felt myself melt. How could anyone hate him?

Seriously.

I eyed him. "Are you sure?" I reached up and searched his face, scrubbing the dirt off with my sleeve.

"Arataaaaa" He whined, trying to pry my hands off his face. I huffed, and reluctantly pulled my hands away.

"Fine, but if anyone hurt you, kamisama help them I'll-"

Naruto put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm fine, dattebayo!"

He smiled and I melted. The kid was too cute for his own good. I gave him a smile of my own and hooked my arm around his. "Well Naru, if you say so now, lets go I'm hungy."

"Ne, Arata-chan are we go to Ichiruka's. Can we go please"

"No"

"B-But why?"

"Because, if you eat to much ramen you'll become unhealthy and if you want to be a ninja you have to be healthy." I lectured.

"I won't dattebayo!" He punched the air determinedly.

"Still, now let's go get some dango."

"Arata-chan that's not healthy either" He deadpanned.

"Details, details, Lets go already." I shurgged and dragged him out the door. He groaned and reluctantly followed me.

X~X~X

In my little bedroom sat Naruto and I surrounding a desk filled with textbooks and dango sticks, pencils and papers were everywhere, and a couple of juice spills (mostly made by Naruto) littered the said papers. Our feet were layed out lazily, flash cards with harigana and katakana Charaters written on them covered the floor around our legs. Our backs were propped up by a little couch that Hikari installed in my room after I turned four as a birthday gift. My head was on his shoulder, sloppily shuffling through flashcards and throwing them carelessly on the floor, only to then gather them up again and repeat the process. Naruto's head was laying on top of mine mumbling the Charaters as I shuffled through them, his arms were lying next to him uncaringly with a juice box, that Kaname so kindly dropped off for Hikari, in his right hand and in his left hand was a small frog pouch filled with coins.

"Ka, ki, ku, ke ko, sa, si, su, se, so, ta, chi, tsu, te, to..." He murmured, his breath making my hair fly into my eyes, and I had to impatiently brush back but I didn't tell him to move away so he didn't. I moved my head out of the crook of his shoulder and reached out for a dango stick, munching on it quietly I moved back to my original position.

We shuffled through the alphabet for a couple of more minutes and then moved on to writing them.

"Look Naruto, see how I'm doing it. Follow my stroke order. Yeah see!" I moved so I was in front of him a pencil in the air. "Ichi" stroke. "Ni." stroke. "San! There you got it! Just make sure to do the horizontal line first and then the vertical one second, not the other way round."

"Yeah, thanks Arata-chan, dattebayo!"

X~X~X~X

"We're gonna die, Hikari's gonna kill us." I crumbled, clutching my stomach. "Oh, kami. Oh, kami"

"Don't laugh." Naruto panicked throwing water at the burning stove. "It's not funny. She'll hate me now! And then I won't ever be able too see you again."

That stoped me cold. I crawled over to him, ignoring the wet ground. I grabbed a bucket filled it with water and threw it at the remaining fire, finally putting it out. I turned to Naruto, who was looking at the wet floor with sadness. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his semi-wet shirt.

"Hikari doesn't hate you." I mumbled. "Kaname doesn't hate you, Nanami doesn't hate you Ayame doesn't hate you, I don't hate you." I shurgged. "Sure, Hikari was careful and sorta suspicious of you in the beginning but she isn't now, and even if she _did_ hate you, she wouldn't stop me from seeing you, you're my brother. You might not be my biological one but you still are my brother and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I love you Naruto, never forget that."

He finally wrapped his arms around me and began crying.

And that's how Hikari found us. Arms wrapped around each other with Naruto baling in my shoulder. She smiled, and then saw the half burnt kitchen.

We were forbidden from ever entering the kitchen after that.

X~X~X~X

Sitting in the middle of an empty field Naruto and I watched the clouds, our hands and heads touching and pointing out different shapes. 'Arata-chan look, that one looks like a ramen bowl.' He would say, and I would let put an exasperated sigh and say, 'Naru, you've said that for the last 110 clouds.' And then he would say, 'but they do dattebayo!' I would laugh, and kiss his cheek. He would whine and push me away, but he never would stop me from doing so.

But to be truthful that cloud _did_ look like a ramen bowl this time.

* * *

 _1,435 words. Done._

 _Okay so this chapter was kind of a filler, actually most of these past few chapters are fillers but oh well, at least I didn't automatically jump into the Naruto plot._

 _On another note... Some of your got the triangle right while others were close and others were off... I'm not gonna announce who it is yet, 'cause I want everyone to have a chance on guessing. So guess away. Anyways, I HAVE 100 FOLLOWS. HOLY MOTHER OF ALIEN BABIES YESSS! I LOVE YOU ALL. I HAD THE MOST IDIOTIC SMILE ON MY FACE THIS MORNING BECAUSE OF IT. *sends everyone cyber cookies* I love you guys so much. Oh, I'm crying, you guys are the best._

 **DarkDust27:** _Hints? hmmmm, I've already dropped some in past chapters and some in this one, but they're little so look closely._

 _Yes! Love triangle, I was feeling daring when I decided on it. It's not going to be easy but I'll do it. Thank you for reviewing dear!_

 **1eragon33:** _Is this long enough?_

 _No, dhayawad won't be her signature word but I'm thinking on it. She might develop one with all the time she's spending with Naruto. Dunno. Anyways, Uchiha massacre? Hmmm? It might happen It might not. I dunno? Chocies, Chocies. They're hard aren't they? *laughs evily*_

 **Mimamicchi:** _Araka was developed when the kids wanted to pronounce the T in Arata but couldn't, so I settled with Araka in their trials since the sound of the T and K are kinda similar, in my opinion anyways. Thanks for reviewing dear!_

 **Realworld no Shinobi:** _Glad you love it, my dear! As for you're guesses your gonna have to wait until you know if your right or wrong :)_

 **Lalathefox:** _Poor Kakashi indeed. Imagine when Team 7 finally forms *laughs* like sensei like student I guess. Thans for reviewing dear!_

 **Mashirochi1:** _Justin is everywhere._

 _Anyways, yeah I agree. Even before the Chunin exams, the wave mission and the thing with Gato, Zabuza, and Haku (never forget :'(...) it was all about betrayal and killing and shit, but then again we're talking about a world that breeds child murders and wars are popping from every rock. And the thing with Naruto's parents too! It's all the thirds fault no? Didn't he order to erase everything involving his parents? I haven't watched Naruto in a loooooong time. I'm rewarding every thing right now._

 _Yeah, with the paring. I'm not exactly staying with canon (I'm sorry don't go!) but the future generation will come into play just not how your expecting it. As for guesses, like everyone else your gonna have to wait a little bit longer to see if your right or wrong._

 _Thanks for the review, dear!_

 **BloodyORing:** _Dude same..._

 _Anyways, for your guesses, your gonna have to wait until everyone has guesses to see if your right or wrong :) and don't be afraid to bet anyone you want, totally okay! Thanks for the review dearest!_

 **CalicoKitty402:** _hope this is long enough! Yeah, the chapters will get longer as we head into the original plot but the length will differ depending on how much time I have (school and all that amazing stuff.) Thank you dear!_

 _That's all for now! Until next time~_

 _P.s. there is No romance between Naruto and Arata you sicko's I know some of you are shipping them already. They're sibling. No romance. None..._


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter** 10:

When I turned five I started to notice things.

Bad things.

Things I shouldn't be even noticing at this age...

...

...

Okay, maybe that's not exactly _why_ I shouldn't even be noticing _certain things_ But I still should not be noticing said things. It was wrong in so many different levels and I half blamed my current (physical) age for noticing, and even then I was way too young to be noticing...well, things.

The other half of me blamed Sasuke.

It was like any other day. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and the sun was shining down on us, and I was sleeping. Like always because what else could you do when you had nothing to do? Nothing of course, so I slept. For exactly one hour, thirty-two minutes, and fifty-two seconds until someone-that someone being Sasuke-crashed into my room.

Sasuke had been going through this 'phase' in which he began admiring his brother and was determined to show everyone he knew how 'freaking awesome' as Naruto put it, his brother was. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all, but it was annoying. Especially since he had been coming to me most often to show off his brother, and he didn't care what time of the day it was. He once came to me at two in the morning and snuck me into his house just to watch Itachi sleep. I, of course, left when I finally found out what we where doing. There was no way I would be going 'Edward Cullen' on Itachi. It was wrong, and I was seriously concerned for Sasuke's mental health.

That's when I began to notice things.

Suddenly I started to notice Itachi more and it wasn't like I _didn't_ notice him before, he was my friend of course I would notice him, but I started to notice him even more. Like, his looks. Itachi wasn't ugly, far from it actually, but I started to actually _look_ at him. Back then, all that didn't matter, it still doesn't, but he was just Itachi. Nothing more, nothing less. Just him. But now, he was _cute,_ and that was, in no way, okay.

"ARATA," He yelled. Tugging at my uncovered arm. "Come, we have to see Aniki train! Get up."

I groaned into my pillow and turned my head so one eye was uncovered. "But why do _I_ have to go."

"Because"

"Because what?

He blinked at me. "Because your my best friend."

"And because I am your best friend you'll let me sleep?" I mumbled, already closing my eyes.

I could hear his eyes rolling. "No."

"Gee, what a best friend you are."

"I know, now come on." He tugged again.

"Sasuke Please." I begged, and the Tugging stoped. He sighed exasperated.

"Fine," He huffed. "I'll just watch Aniki train alone-"

"Yes, please do."

"In the cold and freezing rain-"

"Sasuke it's sunny and warm"

"While you stay in here all warm and cuddly in your bed. Sleeping-"

"You can stay here with me if you want Sasuke."

He brightened visably. "Really?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Yes"

I pulled the blanket up and scooted over. "C'mere." He crawled in beside me, curling up in a ball and I very nearly cooned. Kami, Sasuke was so adorable, but Sasuke didn't look this cute on a normal bases, he wanted something. I turned so I was facing him and narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "You did this so you could sleep in my bed didn't you."

He gave me a pointed look and told me in the most flat voice ever. "It's not my fault you have a very comfortable bed." And then promptly went to sleep.

Asshole.

* * *

I didn't exactly notice when I sleep, I just remember glaring at Sasuke and then closing my eyes, and then I open my eyes and Itachi was standing over us. Looking very, very scary. He even had the purplish, evil aura surrounding him, there were even shadows, and he had the pupil-less eye thing going on too. It was both scary and fascinating.

I kicked Sasuke under the sheets. I knew he was awake, his nose twitches every time he wakes up. And there was no way I was going to deal with Itachi alone.

"Sasuke," I hissed. "I know you're awake."

He didn't move or anything, his breathing didn't change whatsoever, but his nose twitched and that was enough signal for me. I kicked him again, harder this time. He peeked through his eye lashes and gave me the signature Uchiha glare.

"I am not doing this alone, Sasuke. Wake. Up" I peeked at Itachi from the corner of my eye. Yup, so not doing this alone.

"Sasuke" I kicked again.

"What? Arata, What?" He hissed, once again giving me the famous 'Uchiha glare'. I narrowed my eyes at him, and pointed behind me.

"You." Pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Deal with him." Pointed a finger back at Itachi.

"Why should I?" He asked.

 _"Because_ Sasuke, _Because."_ I hissed.

"Because why?" He shot back.

"Ohmygosh," I faced palmed. "Because your his brother and, I might add, #1 fan. You. Deal. With. Him."

He shot me another glare and turned to Itachi. His prissy mood was gone, replaced by the innocent, good brother act. He gave him a wide eyed look and pointed at me. "Whatever you're mad about it was her."

"What!" I squeaked.

Itachi gave his brother a _look._ "Sasuke."

I blinked. Sasuke blinked. We blinked at each other. We blinked at Itachi. Each other. Itachi. Each1other. Itachi. Each other. Itachi. Each other...

 _Did Itachi's voice just...break?_

"Pfffft" I covered my mouth, trying so very hard, to not laugh. Even Sasuke hid his face in my pillow so it muffled his laughter, and his shoulders shook. I turned around so I was facing Itachi, who had a small blush creeping up his neck. I grinned.

"Ohhhh, Is Itachi becoming a man?" I teased. Itachi glared at me, and my grin grew wider.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, his blush growing. I smiled.

"Ita, I live with fouteen guys, most who are going through what your are experiencing right now. It's normal for a five year old to ask questions and Hikari is a very open woman." I explained, and felt Sasuke shake even harder behind me. Itachi glared down at us, before turning, his face now glowing red, and left, slamming the door behind him. It was only then that I allowed myself to laugh. I shifted so my body was facing Sasuke again and hid my face in his shoulder to muffle my laugh.

By the time we were done, Sasuke and I were practically lying on top of each other, both of us clutching our sides. I wiped a tear from my eye. "Oh kami," I laughed, "Let's do that again sometime." I told him.

Sasuke let out another fit of giggles. "Of course, Always."

I stuck out my pinky finger. "Always."

He hooked his around mine. "Always." He repeated.

Itachi ignored me for two days after that, and I, in return, never let him live that particular moment down. He blushes every time I tell him and promptly shuts his mouth, refusing to speak after that, and I think that's the cutest thing ever...

Wait...

Not cute.

I mean...

Fuck.

* * *

 _I'M BACK! HAHAHA!_

 _I have finally recovered from writers block and I am a very, very happy girl. Also, no one ships Sasuke and Arata? Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?_

 _On another note, Itachi and Arata have a ship name and I can't...you guys. It's so beautiful too. *wipes away tear* you guys are amazing._

 **DarkDust27:** I'm really glad you do! I was kinda hesitant, since I didn't know if you guys would like it but I'm really glad you do. Like, super glad. Ha.

 **Realworld no Shinobi:** Same. But I ship both. It's hard to choose one since they're both like my children. Sasuke and Itachi I mean. But Arata is my Child as well.

 **Bloody O Ring:** You know, I'm going to be truthful here and tell it to you straight. I actually screamed when I read your review. I am not kidding. I woke my sister up and everything. I'm pretty sure, I'm gonna love it though, but I think I've told you that three times now, but it's the truth. Thanks so much!

 **GaraaRules29:** I'm so happy you think so! Thanks for the review.

 **Minamichi:** I can't really say anything yet about Itachi's feelings yet since I am writing the story in Arata's POV, But you'll know who had a crush or 'fell in love' (I don't like saying that they love eachother just yet, since they're only five, and ten, and I find that really werid) with who first.

Bonus!:

 _Sasuke's eyes slid to meet mine. An exasperated look crossing his face before his usual 'stick up my ass' expression returned. "What do you want me to tell you?" He asked in a flat voice._

 _I stomped my foot on the ground. "Tell me I'm special." I whined, just to get on his nerves..._

Both Sasuke and Arata are sixteen in this scene, so this is a snippet from WAY into the future.

Thanks for the review's and see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was when I found out that Hikari had signed me up for the ninja academy that things really started to play out. Sure, the idea was appealing and it excited me but there was small nagging voice in the back of my head that told me that things weren't going to be easy, and I knew that. I really did. But the idea of being something more than _just_ a character in the background thrilled me. At the same time, I really didn't want to go. I didn't remember much from the anime and the threat of messing everything up was still present. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. It was an unknown path that I really didn't want to walk down but at the same time the curiosity was tugging me forwards.

 _Curiosity killed the cat..._ My mind whispered.

 _But satisfaction brought it back_. I told myself.

I still had my doubts though.

"I thought you didn't want me to become a ninja," I told Hikari one day during dinner. "I thought you wanted me to marry a nice _civilian_ man and live a nice _civilian_ life, and become a nice _civilian_ wife who's at my husbands beck and call."

Hikari had let out a quiet sigh. "Isn't that what most girls your age want? A nice husband with a little mini Arata running around." She paused for a moment. "Actually forget that last part. Kami, help us all if there's more of you running around."

I had pointed my chop sticks in her direction threateningly. "Don't change the subject."

She waved a hand in my direction. "You want to become a ninja. I see it whenever you're hanging around those Uchiha boys." She said and took a bite of her rice.

I wrinkled my nose. "Are you sure? Haven't I complained enough about them talking about becoming a ninja? It's all they talk about."

"You want to be one, too. I just don't see why you want to keep your desires a secret. It's obvious." She replied.

I had sighed in defeat and excused myself from dinner after that.

The next week Naruto had climbed into my room late at night. He had announced that he would become the world's best hokage and then later complained about Sasuke and how weak he was. I had responded with a tired agreement and convinced him to go to sleep. He had knocked me off the bed that night.

* * *

In the days that followed I had spent my days in the library reading as many books I could find on chakra and different fighting techniques. All of which had made no sense to me. I knew I had chakra. I had _seen_ it. Which from what I read is impossible unless your from some clan that had some kind of Kekkai Genkai that allowed you to see it, and the closet thing I could find to my "ability" was the Byakugan which I was pretty sure I did not have. Unless I was a descendant from the Hyūga clan and I was certain I was not. They would have claimed me by now wouldn't they?

I sure hoped not because that would mean I was related to Neji Hyūga and he was hot...Or he would become very hot and It would be a shame if we were related. I nodded in silent agreement with myself.

A great shame _indeed._

I took a sip from the Juice box Hikari had packed for me.

It was apple juice.

Excellent choice.

* * *

 _I'm a terrible person, I know._

 _Guys believe me when I say this: I tried to make this chapter long but I couldn't. I have been staring at this for weeks (or has it been months now?) and I just couldn't make it longer than this. I've re-written this chapter 20 times and every time I tried to squeeze in that one part, it always came out wrong or it felt too rushed. So I'm sorry._

 _. . . Okay, that's only one of the reasons It took me so long to update this story. The other reason is because I've just been so lazy and invested in this one show, I don't know if you guys have heard of it but it's called Miraculous Ladybug and It has RUINED my life._

 _Again i am so, so, so sorry and I promise you that once we begin the actual plot the chapters won't be so short I promise._

 _Also, How old do you guys think I am? I'm curious to know._

 **Illogical Human:** _Hope you liked those cookies. I made them myself ;)_

 **Minamicchi:** _Uhhhh, I wouldn't say anything about the Massacre yet but yes, there is a love triangle; Don't want to give out any spoilers but it will work out. You'll see soon._

 **RadioPoisoning:** _Thank you! That piece of info passed my mind and I will make sure to keep it in mind. Thank you again! I hope to see you in later chapters!_

 **NightlyRowenTree:** _Thank You!_

 _Uh, I kinda noticed that I didn't get the usual amount of reviews and I don't want to pressure you guys or anything but it kinda worries me cause I feel like I did something wrong and...uh...yeah. If you guys could clear that up for me? Thanks._

 _I'll see you all next chapter...hopefully._


End file.
